The present invention relates generally to Sagnac Raman amplifiers and lasers for telecommunications, cable television (CATV), and other fiber-optics applications. More particularly, the invention relates to broadband Sagnac Raman amplifiers and lasers that have substantially improved bandwidth and noise performance.